User talk:Windflin Wildbrush
Hi Windflin Wildbrush, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:39, 21 June 2009 Hey! hope you like it here! Hope to get to know you soon! Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Does your other user name begin with M?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Does it begin with F? --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 21:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Does it begin with A?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 14:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ? You the creator of the page that was called wizardry lessons? Umrag the Destroyer 15:29, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I think I know. Are you ___________ ?--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:25, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Are you Salila? Umrag the Destroyer 00:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer E-mail doesn't work for all users. You can only do it if you let other users email you. I'm not guessing anyway, and you already told me. Did you mean to talk to Umrag? --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 18:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I needed to test my sig Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 17:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) nope. how's about now, Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thats better! Windflin Wildbrush Evil foxmaid on the loose! 18:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ooo! But thats even better! Me likey! LPG? I will guess more later-Segalia You're either Pinedance, Fiona, or La. I know you're not Shieldmaiden for obvious reasons. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 18:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I know who you are! That's too bad your mom doesn't like you being on the computar.--Lady Arwen Evenstar 18:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) have you read RTN yet? here if not, please do. and User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung|here my two main fan fics. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I still think youre LPG. Write me if im tight or wrong. thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 13:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) You don't know me, so this is gonna be hard. Hmm...you say you draw pictures, eh? The females I know here who draw pics besides me and the ones you mentioned are: LPG, Ferretmaiden, MERLOCK, Otterwarrior, and...uh...I think that's it. *rubs temple* iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ha...Wow. They think that I am you. Hahaha!! That's funny. I'm not her, guys, really. But this is funny...hm...I think you're Merlock. And I know that I'm not you because you live in the South Eastern USA and I live in CA. :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) so yore either, fren, fm, otterwarrior, or merlock. My sister draws but i know its not her, for obcious reasons. i dont know where everybeast lives, so thats no help. hm-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 16:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Segalia, Merl lives in the North, Fren lives in the Philippines, Otterwarrior and FM live in Texas, I think. This wouldn't be Fiona Fox, would it? >:) --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:42, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Your pic I finally finished this. I'm sorry it didn't turn out very well- I've only done a fox once before. I hope you like it! EDIT: I've redone it- hope you don't mind. D'you like it? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....well I know Fiona is either 13 or 14 years old and she lives in Georgia. I think she likes to draw and you were on the wiki shortly after she was. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 22:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Character I would love to know more about your character, there might be a mass vermin Fan Fiction, I might get a few more people to help write it! -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 03:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) hmm,i know for abvious reasons that you're not me, but could you just possibly, at a slight chance be Fiona? Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 14:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Puzzle I think I might challenge my friend to figure this out... she probably will! --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 14:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW WHO YOU ARE YOU'RE BATMAN :O Fren Kozdru [[User talk:Frentiza the ferret |Ya sure ya want t' make me mad?]] 14:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) NO NO NO, I'VE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!!! YOU'RE A REDWALL WIKI USER!!!!!!! I JUST WON THE GAME!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 12:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the belated updates on my fics Sorry about the belated updates on my stories, I hope to get back to them soon --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I CAN'T BE WRONG I'M ALWAYS RIGHT EVEN IF I'M WRONG Fren Kozdru Freak me out, turn me upside-down! 15:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm You're co writing a fanfic with arrowtail... I bet it'll be great. Arrowtail is very discriptive, and you are (from what I can tell from your userpage) as well. Combined with the fact that you know about suspence... I'm sure it'll be great! --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 19:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) thnx! how's about she's a healer, then skip attacks. she wants revenge. :) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 18:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Excuse my Windflin Wildbrush on Ferretmaiden's page you requested a picture done were you talking to me?--Lilac Stormrudder 20:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) LOVE how ya worked that in! i'll try to ud some tomorrow! :) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 22:03, January 28, 2010 (UTC) okay, just leave the description on my talk page! :D hey i was reading htis church bulliten blumders thing, in a magazine. one of the things says: "a bean supper will be held on the tuesday evening in the church hall. music will follow"--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) thank you for your advice the talk page thing has been a bit confusing --Lilac Stormrudder 03:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for offering your help would you happen to know how to make an avatar i've tried everything yet i never even got close to figuring it out--Lilac Stormrudder 23:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) you want me to draw a fox right?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) yor an artist right? do you think you could draw my weasel char, Melody Snowheart for me? her discription is on my userpage, just click on the link that says "Klitchettes"--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) i like it better that way. next we move ta abbey and new band right? i'll try to start writin' it 2morrow matey! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 00:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Windflin Wildbrush. I wish that there were more good foxes-they're a really cool species! I really hate Slager though-I mean really, stealing Dibbuns for slaves with a motive that makes absolballylutely no sense? How low can you get!? You must really like mysteries-like the whole thing about your other user name- I don't really care that much about knowing, and I figure that if I get to know you better, I'll either figure it out, or you'll tell me. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 03:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! Thanks for requesting it! *huggle* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 16:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Cya! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 18:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, thankez for signing on my updates! *huggle* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) hugs windflin thank you! thank you windy! :D--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I try (most of the time). I like yore sig. First time i read the "Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate!" part the first thing that popped into my head was, truthfully, "I know, i got bored being on the map." Weird.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I figured out why the words were so tiny. Laria Wavedeep forgot to put in her sig. here tis mate! i did it a week ago but only just got time to upload it :P sorry--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 03:10, February 6, 2010 (UTC) lol--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 19:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Tales of Honor. Yaynesses! First update! *woot woot* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 11:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) All right, let's try again. You're not LPG, because you're not hyper enough, you don't write poems, and you're evil. You're not Pindance or Ladyamber, because you're on more often. You color with crayons, so that narrows it down far enough. I know who you are! MUHAHAHA! Umrag the Destroyer 01:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer PIcture Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you earlier about yore picture, i was busy. It's good, you actually made it look like fur, somthing i was never able to do. The only thing that isn't right is the circles above the eyes, there should be only one above each eye. Thanks for showing me it! --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 23:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:35, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Arghh! I think I still know who you are! Umrag the Destroyer 22:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn To Windflin, my fox friend, I am glad to hear you want to be a General at Salamungattrunn (Formerly known as Salamandstron) and I am pleased with the results. However, to become a General or a Captain, you must first pass the test from my head general, Stiffener Medick, and the Warboard must approve you. Otherwise, I would be happy to have you. --Ungatt Trunn Woe to Those that Cross the Earthshaker... 06:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Note from the Warboard: Congratulations, you have been chosen my His Mightiness Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker to be a War General! Come within the next week and General Stiffener Medick will schedule a meeting with you. He will ask you of your horde, of your military experience with them, and of your tactics for battle. Afterward, he will have a personal duel with you. If he is satisfied, he will send his results to the Warboard, where the decision is put on us, and eventually me. Good luck, and once again, Congratulations! Brigadier Thyme, Chairman of the Warboard at Salamungattrunn Ungatt Trunn Windflin, I am deeply grateful for your loyalty!! You are most definitely welcome into Salamungattrunn! Thank you again, and we will not fall to some great lumbering badger! --Ungatt Trunn You are one of the inferior species, but I must deliver this message to you. 21:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Delete it! Umrag the Destroyer 21:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Concerning your sig You know that your sig exhorts people to beware of "mosters" sic, right? - d2r 14:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Look carefully at how it's spelled in your signiature, Windflin...you're missing the letter "n" in "monsters".- d2r 04:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) have you seen princess bride TOO!or have you?and yer a girl. man alot of people are girls on this site.Lorgo galedeep 00:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) you are a girl. hey hey windy um could you give me a few hints to yer other user and I'll give you a few to my hints to my other user.Lorgo galedeep 19:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) hey hey windy um could you give me a few hints to yer other user and I'll give you a few to my hints to my other user.Lorgo galedeep 21:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. First part of Chapter Nine. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ok I am not very popular on me other user and I don't go on it very much.soooooo um u probably won't see it unless i decide ter come out so there it is .Lorgo galedeep 23:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Lorgo galedeep 00:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC)ditto well obviously yore a princess bride fan ditto(yore sig)so ye could be silva or several other people. maybe...heeheehee-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) My username is the same for all wikis I go on. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) i'm guessing you've watched more than fifty times then? O.o--Ferretmaiden We Never Should Have Left That Island! 13:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) wot wot is ATOM?Lorgo galedeep Like me new sig!? Lorgo galedeep 00:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Beta I saw a lot of spelling mistakes but I'll point those out later when I have more time. I like the update and hope you post it soon Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Cobona's Mission Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update Whole Chapter for Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Windy!!! Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 21:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) BTW, i got the next UD ready for MCBF, I'm hoping to type it up tomorrow. Re:Embedding No. Embedding YT videos is prohibited. You can link to the video, but not embed. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow You're sig is awesome! You're aware of what that's from, right? Also, I really don't care if you have 2 accounts. If you're awesome, then 2x awesome. And yes, I do hope we become good friends. --~~ Ejaxk The Abyss Re: Random ME!!!!! Happy Easter to you too! No, haven't talked to you for awhile ;D. I got to have steak for Easter supper, we don't have that very often so it was a nice treat. DIRTCAKE, I love dirtcake :P, we didn't have any of that though, good thing there was still candy lol. There are some people here who never heard of dirtcake before, they don't know what they're missing. So how's school? Are you on spring break? I may not be getting one, as I'm steadily falling behind :(, but that's obviously my own fault, as I have more time than any kid in public school. Just need to get re-motivated I guess. --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 00:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on The Brisk's Breeze. [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 00:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe not Ari, but Lari might be a solution. I wouldn't mind that one. You could call me Lar as well, 'cause Lorgo calls me that. Or maybe even Ria? --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ye can call me Ria, mate. I just updated The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. I might update tonight. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! just thought I'd drop by and say hi, and I updated my fanfic. But you probably didn't want to know that. O Well.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 17:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well...You didn't ask.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 17:34, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I wrote a whole chapter and it has a song on The Son Of A Warrior.--Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 06:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South. Enjoy! --Peony Laminar 17:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On From the South --Peony Laminar 00:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the shoutbox. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 12:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I updated.--Snowpaw the Wild--I am a Warriiiiiioooooooorrrrrrrrrr! 03:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 07:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re, Re, Re:Random ME!!! Hey, Windflin! Sorry it took so long to answer, we were having some computer difficulties. I agree, life without dirtcake would be quite dull, lol. Hmmm, I'm not doing anything that deals with the physics of light but I am doing Algebra, which actually isn't so bad anymore [I guess I'm finally getting the hang of it]. Never read '''To Kill A Mockingbird, but I'm guessing it's not very exciting :P. Oh I don't mind long messages, they are more fun to read than 3 sentence ones. Ahh, I see what you mean. My dad wants to do a lot of working around the house this year and sometimes I have to put down the schoolbooks and go help for several hours. A good break, but wasteful of time. I'm probably behind more than 5 weeks rightnow, just with everything added up. We had an extra-long Christmas vaca, fell behind because of so little time and motivation, and fell behind even more because of a cold that's been going around. I think that's it, ttyl! --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 20:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South --Peony Laminar 23:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 08:58, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Character OK, I got the character for you (finally eh?) Name- (couldn't think of any name, sorry) Species- Ferret Fur- Sandy brown fur, gold colored thunderbolt on left cheek, Clothes- Sandy brown tunic, gold sash over left shoulder, and a purple colored one tied around his waist Weapons- a sheathed saber strapped at his side, 2 throwing daggers, I think that's it, Shogg 17:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 12's here. --Peony Laminar 18:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC)